


Sandwiches and Chocolate Chip Pancakes

by haleynovak



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleynovak/pseuds/haleynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What about Samifer first kiss? Maybe something with human!Lucifer and some hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches and Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr:
> 
> http://trenchcoatdestiel.tumblr.com/post/89167069092/what-about-samifer-first-kiss-3-maybe-something-with

Sam was asleep in his apartment when he heard a knock on the door. When he pulled it open, he saw his best friend Lucifer standing outside. Lucifer had a suitcase dragging behind him.

"Hey Sam," he said sullenly, "mind if I come in?"

Sam moved out of the doorway, letting Lucifer inside. He closed the door and sat down on the couch where Lucifer had already sat down.

"What happened, Luke?"

Lucifer let out a sigh. “Michael came home.”

Sam frowned. Michael was Lucifer’s older brother. Lucifer had been staying at Michael’s apartment while Michael was away on business. From what Sam had heard, Michael did not particularly like Lucifer.

"He kicked you out?"

Lucifer nodded. “I’m sorry I came here with all my stuff. I didn’t know where else to go.”

Sam put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “It’s fine. You can stay here as long as you need.”

Lucifer gave a small smile. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam let Lucifer unpack his stuff in the spare room while he made some food. He made himself a generic sandwich, but decided to make Lucifer’s favorite. White bread with the crusts cut off, two slices of turkey, one slice of american cheese, four pickle chips, and just enough mayo to cover one of the slices of bread. When Lucifer came back, he saw the sandwich and smiled at Sam. The smile made Sam’s heart beat a little faster in his chest.

Okay, so maybe Sam had a massive crush on his best friend. But he knew that Lucifer didn’t like him back, so Sam tried to shut his heart up by eating his sandwich.

When the two guys had finished their food, they went to sit on the couch again. Sam popped in his Raiders dvd, because who could be sad with Indiana Jones playing?

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you letting me stay here?"

Sam sighed and turned to Lucifer. “Dude, you’re my best friend. Of course I’m gonna let you stay here if you need to.”

At some point during the movie, Lucifer fell asleep. He was draped across the couch with his head in Sam’s lap. Absentmindedly, Sam started playing with his hair. When the movie finished, Sam yawned. He didn’t want to leave Lucifer on the couch, so he picked him up and carried him to the spare room.

"Goodnight, Luke." Sam pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s forehead. As he was walking away, he heard a tired voice speak.

"Night, Sam."

Sam’s eyes widened and he practically ran to his room. No, no, no, no. That was  _not_ supposed to happen. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. Lucifer knew that Sam kissed his forehead. What if he knew about Sam’s crush? What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore? Sam fell asleep wondering if Lucifer would leave in the morning.

The next day, Sam crawled out of bed, not wanting to face his best friend. When he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Lucifer standing at the stove making breakfast.

"What are you making?"

Lucifer smiled. “Chocolate chip pancakes.”

It was just a coincidence that Sam’s favorite breakfast was chocolate chip pancakes, right?

When Lucifer finished making the pancakes, he sat down across from Sam. They ate in silence, but Sam was still internally freaking out. Did Lucifer remember the kiss?

Lucifer stood up and put his dish in the sink. “Well, I’ve got to get to work, but I’ll be back before 3.”

Sam stood up. “Okay, have a good day.”

Right as Lucifer was leaving, he turned. “Oh, and Sam?”

"Yeah?"

Lucifer pulled Sam to him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He pulled away, smiling.

"That’s a  _real_ kiss.”

Lucifer left Sam standing there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. When Sam had finally convinced himself that yes, that did just happen, he smiled wider than he ever had. And when Lucifer got back at 2:45, Sam kissed him. This time, with a so-called  _real_ kiss.


End file.
